


Illya Adopts a Daughter

by LonelyNeko



Series: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. Short Comics [19]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Comic, Drama with a Happy Ending, Fanart, Headcanon, Non-episode Related, Slice of Life, rainy day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 14:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10388763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyNeko/pseuds/LonelyNeko
Summary: Illya was going back from work, in a cold, sad and rainy day. Until he met a little girl who would change his and his partner's life for ever and ever.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The Man From U.N.C.L.E. belongs to Norman Felton, Sam Rolfe, the team of writers, and MGM Television.
> 
> Baba Yaga The Kitten is an original character kindly borrowed from Rose of Pollux.
> 
> This is just a headcanon based in this: http://rose-of-pollux.tumblr.com/post/154661357501/illya-is-100-the-kind-of-person-who-would-find-an
> 
> And sorry, I really can't draw.

**Author's Note:**

> And after the shock, they continued to be a very disfunctional and happy family, the cutest family of spies ever seen by the Universe. :)
> 
> Any personal headcanons and comments are very welcome. <3


End file.
